The Treasure's New Adventure
by shootingstar97
Summary: After fighting Zangyack the Gokaigers finally returned to Earth for a break, but a new enemy can change his plans. Gai/Luka, Marvelous/Joe, some Don/Ahim. Rated M for language, violence and sexual content.
1. Returning to Earth

_**Hi everyone! I'm here finally publishing the first chapter of my gokaiger fic. Yes, the one I mentioned before :3 I'll publish one chapter per week, since I spend around 4/5 days to write a chapter (I wish I could write in less time but I don't have enough energy and I'm writting more than one fic at same time :/) obviously this fic is rated M because language, violence and sexual content and yes, there will have some smut chapters and more than one, but don't worry, I will warn you all about the smut chapters :)**_

 ** _I hope you like the chapters in this fic, specially the crossover ones (its still a surprise)._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I do, I would allow more blue female rangers in the series._**

* * *

Gai's eyes gleamed when he noticed that GokaiGalleon was approaching the Blue Planet. After a while, the crew is finally going to Earth, they really needed a break. Their battle with Zangyack in Space was really hard and went nowhere, at least when it comes from The Second Greatest Treasure of the Universe. The only hint the Zangyack's home planet gave was something about a three 'Miraculous Power' together. Since they don't know what the heck they should do they decided to go back to Earth to some break.

Gai didn't care much about any 'treasure', he followed his friends to space because he loves adventures and also he wanted to protect the universe. He became very sad hearing his friends' histories and didn't want to anyone to suffer anymore. But he must agree that he missed his home planet a lot, so he was very happy to return. He may annoy some of his friends with his enthusiasm to come back but everyone must agree that they are missing this planet.

Right after GokaiGelleon arrived on Earth everyone landed, they wanted to do different things. Marvelous went to some restaurant, Joe went for a walk, and Don wanted to buy some work stuff while Ahim went to the park. Gai was about to leave but saw Luka attending a weird call and leaving. She rarely receives a phone call of someone who isn't part of the crew. He felt that something is wrong and that he could go with her.

"Luka-san what are you trying to do?" Gai followed her to a little forest near to where GokaiGalleon was. His hands grabbed her shoulder, which shocked her a little bit.

"Gai, you shocked me! What are _you_ trying to do here?" She gave him a little slap due to her anger to be shocked.

"I just wanted to know what you will do. I'm worried."

"I-I'm doing nothing at all. Just leave me alone…"

"But-"

"Leave me alone."

Luka went through the forest leaving Gai with his confusion.

* * *

After some time walking Luka finally reached meeting point marked in the last call. The person wanted to show her a new jewelry. Obviously is a trap, who would show a jewelry in the middle of a forest? Also, she just arrived Earth, who human knows that? She wanted to warn her comrades but she didn't want to involve them in more battles, they are visibly tired, they need a break, she can deal with some stupid idiots.

"Hey! I'm here! Where's my jewel?" Luka shouted, pretending to be innocent.

"You are really stupid…" A creature appeared in front of her. The creature looked like an action commander, maybe is actually one. Was red and had some mix between dinosaur and dragon look, with wings. "You are really stupid to come alone. Do you thought I'd give you any jewel?" the creature pathetically laughed.

Luka made a shocked look who didn't stay for much time. Soon, she started to laugh as she shoots the creature. "Do you thought I'd fall in your trap? The only stupid here is you."

She picked up her sword and went straight to the monster. Did many slashes, and shoots with her gun. The monster was really slow. But after he managed to hit Luka, he threw her away.

"You are stronger than I thought." She gave a small laugh, trying to get up. After a little trouble she finally managed, and picked her Mobilate and Ranger Key. "Gokai Chan-"

Luka never thought that would be hit by someone in her back. That hit made her fell down, dropping both her Mobilate and Ranger Key. Someone appeared in front of her, supposedly the one who hit her, a man who had a human look and dressed like Sid and Joe when they used to serve Zangyack. The man picked up Luka and pinned her arms. He was really strong, even stronger than Joe, and Luka couldn't be able to free herself from his arms.

She could hear the man ordering something to the creature, and the latter being ready for doing something, probably with her. _Fuck, is this how my life is going to end?_ She already had given up, there's no way to communicate with any teammate and there's no one around. For the first time in her life, she regretted having dispensed Gai.

The creature shoot a large beam and Luka could feel her entire life going through before her eyes…

…but after a while she wasn't neither dead nor unconscious.

She noticed that Gai, transformed as GokaiSilver, was blocking the beam with his Gokai Spear. He didn't leave her alone, but actually followed her and now is protecting her. The man who was holding Luka watched all the scene, but he wasn't shocked, he actually smiled. "So you brought a friend…" He whispered.

Gai tried his max to resist the beam, at least he managed to put Luka save to it. But he couldn't endure anymore and was hit by the beam. The hit was so strong that threw Gai to the trunk of a tree where is transformation was canceled and he fell unconscious, with both his Gokai Cellular and Ranger Key falling some meters away.

"Gai!" Luka finally managed to escape from the man's scary arms to run after his reckless friend, just to see her run being stopped by the same man who punched her stomach and went into Gai's direction. She was falling, while watching that, she wanted to stop that, but the pain was too strong to make her do something.

"If you want this guy alive, tell your friends to give me that Ranger Keys…"

The man picked up Gai, and he and the creature disappeared with the wind. Luka tried her max to follow them but just ended falling again and crying with her failure.


	2. Guilt

**_Hi everyone! Here are another chapter of this amazing (or not) fanfic :D_**

 ** _A little warning for some blood at near of the end._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, I would leave Gai alive in Jetman, and make Ryu marry with him instead of Kaori._**

* * *

The atmosphere in GokaiGalleon was really tense. When the others appeared where Luka was they learned that two strangers took Gai and the only thing they had is his Gokai Cellular and Ranger Key.

"They are very strong. To hurt Luka-san like this…" Ahim said while put some bandages in Luka's wounds.

"And they take Gai to anywhere and we don't even know their names." Don said, sitting in the couch where Luka and Ahim was. "It will be very hard to find them."

"How this happened?" Marvelous asked, approaching Luka and looking at her eyes.

"I… got a call from someone saying they had a jewel for me. It obviously a trap, so I encountered them aware. I fought them all but…" She lowered her head and voice tone. "…they are stronger than I thought, but when one of those idiots were about to hit me Gai appeared in front of me and got hit instead. He followed me and I didn't notice."

"Why you didn't warned us?" Don asked clearly worried.

"I didn't wanted to bother anyone with this, you all are tired of fights and want a break. But I will take the responsibility of this."

"You won't. We all will take the responsibility." Marvelous said with his usual calm and cold voice tone. All of her teammates nodded in agreement.

She felt very bad for have done that alone, and promised herself that she will rescue Gai with her teammates.

* * *

The crew spent the whole day trying to find Gai. His Gokai Cellular with them, because of this is even harder to Don to localize him with his computer. So they wandered around the city to try to find at least a clue to where he is, but without any success.

When the night fell everyone was tired and went sleep early. Even though they hid, they were actually very worried with Gai, especially Luka, who still couldn't understand why he sacrificed himself to save her. For the first time in years, she found herself unable to sleep, so she went to the room.

She remembered how the room was usually bright when Gai was around. She never thought she would miss his enthusiasm one day. Sitting in the couch, with hands in her forehead, she was wondering what is wrong with her.

"Can't sleep?" Luka heard Ahim's words coming from the dining table. She was sitting with her usual cup of tea. "Come here, have some tea with me."

Luka just nodded while approached her friend. Ahim put some tea in the cup and give to Luka with her usual smile.

"You are really worried about Gai-san, aren't you?" Ahim gave a sip of tea while looked at her friend.

"He is just so reckless, why he protected me in that way?" Luka also gave a sip of tea and lowered her heard. "He said… he said he wanted everyone to fight together, I can't understand."

"Gai-san is someone who cares a lot about people's safety. If he did that you were probably in real danger."

"Wow… You know him very well. You two are really close."

"Yes, he is one of my best friends. Why do you said that? Are you jealous?" Ahim's lovely look turned into a malicious one.

"Me? Jealous? No way! Me and... Gai? You must be kidding." She got up and started to talk in an awkward way. "Even if I'd feel jealous or love or anything else it'd be useless. I'm usually mean with him, he'd never love me…"

Ahim could only laugh at her friend. Even though it was intentional, she had practically confessed! She approached Luka, placed her hand at her friend's shoulder and give her usual polite look. "If you think the way you treat him is moving him away from you then when we rescue him try to be a little nicer."

"Mou! For the fuck's sake I'm not in love with him!" Luka shouted while Ahim left laughing.

* * *

Luka wasn't the only who couldn't sleep though, in one of the bedrooms Marvelous was rolling over the bed trying to sleep, but without success. He looked at the clock in his nightstand just to see that it was already 2 pm, so he decided he won't sleep anymore.

He left the Galleon to train a little bit, he knew if he wants to rescue Gai he needs to be very strong. Luka is one of the strongest members and the enemy easily injured her with only two punches. He used his Gokai Sabre to slash the air, trying to be as fast as possible. Maybe the enemy isn't just strong, but fast as well and he needs to be prepared.

Joe heard the training's noise and went to see. He knew Marvelous is the only one who would train in this time of the night but he wanted to be sure about it.

"You are more worried than I thought." Joe smiled, seeing Marvelous pant after slashing many times.

"I'm not." He walked toward Joe. "The enemy just seems to be interesting."

"Then why were you rolling over the bed all night?" Navi asked, flying into Marvelous.

"Shut up bird! You should not be here and you should not had watch me." He held Navi, blushing.

Joe hide his laugh seeing Marvelous blushing. He probably won't admit, but all the things he is doing is because he is really worried. He is the kind of the person who will do anything who make his crew safe.

"Do you want me to help you train a little bit?" Joe suggested, picking his Gokai Sabre.

Marvelous didn't say nothing, just smiled while picked his own Gokai Sabre.

* * *

In the other day, aside from Don, everyone woke up late than the usual. The breakfast was prepared, so they just started to eat.

But someone appeared on the crew's monitor…

"You didn't found us yet? You are horrible in searching… I'm surprised that you managed to find the Greatest Treasure of The Universe." The man taunted. Luka could recognize the man, he was the same who hit her and took Gai.

"Ken… it was you…" Joe said, surprised.

"Hi Joe! It's been a while. I didn't expect to see you with them, I need to say I'm a little upset…"

"What do you want with us?" His voice tone angered a little.

"Since you all don't seem to find us I want you to give your Ranger Keys tomorrow on the marked place."

"What if I don't want to give you?" Marvelous asked, with a taunting tone.

"Then I think you probably don't care about this guy's life."

Ken's sword pointed to Gai's neck. He was kneeling, his writs was chained, he was full of wounds and his jacket – as well his face – was covered with blood.

"Gai!" Luka shouted, horrified by what she saw. How much Gai suffered in all the time they tried to find him?

"Gai-san, please hold on! We are going to save you." Ahim said, although she said comforting words, she was also horrified.

"Ahim-san… everyone… don't worry about… me. Don't… give him the Ranger… Keys…" Gai's weak voice tried to say, before being kicked in the stomach by Ken.

"This is just a warning. Give me your Ranger Keys tomorrow or I'll kill your friend."

Ken disappeared of the monitor before any of the Gokaigers could say anything.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all had like the Marv/Joe little scene in this chapter, and also Navi's**_ ** _appearance. I'm having a little trouble to write its scenes :/_**

 ** _Well, see you next time!_**


	3. Rescue

_**Warning: This chapter contain some scenes of violence, torture to be specific.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, I would make Akibaranger official (They deserve :D )_**

* * *

"Who gave him the right to hurt Gai like that?" Luka said, with an angry look and clenched fists.

"This is part of Ken's style. What he did to Gai is nothing compared to what he did to a lot of innocents lives." Joe said, with a cold voice tone.

"Do you know him?" Don questioned, curious.

"Yes, he worked with Zangyack alongside with me and Sid-sempai. But he stayed with them… he is the kind of guy of fells pleasure in and torturing and in killing."

"This means Gai-san is in danger! We must save him before getting killed." Ahim put her hands in her chest in worry.

"But how do we will get the Ranger Keys? I mean, Gai is the only who knows where the past heroes are, how do we ask the keys to them in time?" Don asked to Marvelous, almost in panic.

"We won't ask them." Marvelous said, calm as ever. "I have a plan."

Everyone became quiet while Marvelous told them his plan.

* * *

That place were very dark and very silent, but Gai didn't feel lonely there. Ken is always with him… torturing him.

"Let's start…" Ken said, with a lot of desire. It's like torturing is what keeps him alive.

His sword slashed Gai in the chest, making a cross sign. Out of all of Ken's slashes, this one injured Gai at most. But Gai won't fight back. He lost his strength. He gave up and accepted all the pain.

"You know this is all you fault, don't you?" Ken said, while pointed his sword to Gai's face. "But tomorrow will be a good day, I'll kill you comrades and take their Ranger Keys."

"Don't think of laying a finger on my friends!" Gai ordered, finally trying to get rid of his chains and fight Ken.

"So be a good friend and get killed by me!" Ken shouted, kicking Gai in the neck, making him hit the wall.

Ken left, with Gai almost unconscious. He coughed just to see blood coming from his mouth. He got hurt many times but this is the first time he coughed blood. He was getting tired of that pain, he probably won't leave that place alive.

He just wanted the nightmare to end. He wanted to be killed already.

* * *

The Gokaigers spent the rest of the day planning what they should do. So in the other day they were ready to encounter Ken to free Gai of that hell and rescue him still alive. Marvelous was holding a treasure chest, ready to start the plan.

"You guys already know what to do. Joe and I will encounter Ken and you three will go to the planned place." Marvelous said, with his cool attitude, to Luka, Don and Ahim.

The trio nodded as Marvelous and Joe left. Luka was about to left as well when she felt Ahim grabbing her hand.

"I think this isn't the right time to say this. But I think you should consider saying to Gai-san about your feelings." Ahim said, with a rare serious look.

"I already said I don't like him, nor he likes me." Luka freed of Ahim's hand and started to walk.

"I'm just saying that he is in a real danger and maybe there is a chance that we couldn't find him alive. I just think you should have a chance to-"

"Please don't tell me… don't tell me he could be dead. I can't… I can't lost someone important to me again…" Luka was sobbing, trying hard to not cry.

Ahim did not understand at first but then she remembered that Luka had a younger sister who she couldn't save. Luka really wants to save someone important this time. She doesn't want to hear that there is a chance he couldn't be save.

"Aren't you two coming?" Don asked, seeing the girls far behind him.

"Yes, we are." Ahim put her shoulder on Luka, comforting her. She didn't know what should do but she wanted to say that the things will be fine. Luka nodded as the duo reached Don.

* * *

It's been a while since Ken was gone so Gai tried to sleep at least a little to escape of this hell he is suffering, but when he was almost falling asleep, Ken appeared. He approached Gai, picking in his face, with his sharp nails hurting the little boy's face.

"I'm going to kill your beloved teammates, Dinoryuu will be watching you." Ken said before leaving the place.

The only thing Gai could do was cry. He can't do anything do help his friends, he don't have any strength anymore and knowing how Ken is he will probably successfully kill his friends and later kill him. Why Ken just go and kill him fist? Gai just couldn't understand. If was to be killed, he wanted be killed already, he couldn't stand anymore.

"You stupid creature… kill me." Gai used what was left of his voice to talk to Dinoryuu.

"Why should I do this? Your cry is so good to see." He replied.

"I can't stand this anymore… please… kill me." Gai implored, crying.

Dinoryuu laughed seeing how Gai was imploring to be killed. To him, the young boy's despair sounded like music to his ears. But he agreed to that, killing is also something he loves to do. He prepared to shot the same beam to knocked Gai down before, but now more powerful, he just needed to more time to charge. Gai sighed, finally he will be free of this nightmare.

But when Dinoryuu was about to shot the beam, he was hit in the back.

"We won't let you hurt Gai anymore." A feminine voice said, she stepped forward and, in front of the little light the place had, Gai could recognize as Luka, transformed as GokaiYellow. She was accompanied by Don and Ahim, transformed as GokaiGreen and GokaiPink respectively and both of three was holding their Gokai Guns.

"You stupid. You shouldn't appear here when I was about to kill this boy. Now I'll kill you." Dinoryuu said as he moved forward of the three Gokaigers.

Luka switched her Gokai Gun with Don's Gokai Sabre so she could move forward to Dinoryuu slashing him while Don avoided him by shooting him. Ahim went to Gai's side and cut his chains with her Gokai Sabre. Gai only could watch and cheer that his friends do a better job than him.

Ahim put Gai in a safe place and joined Don and Luka in the fight. She slashed and shoot some times, before Don jump into Dinoryuu's head and start to hit many times with his guns. That made the creature unable to see or move, which gave liberty to Luka to slash him many times, until he fell unable to move, so the trio could use their Ranger Keys in their Gokai Sabers and finish Dinoryuu off with Final Wave as their weapons announced the attack.

After finish they went straight to Gai's direction.

"Luka-san, Don-san, Ahim-san… you are all here… for real… I can't believe I'm seeing your faces." Gai cried and hugged the trio. "I thought I'd never see you all again."

"Don't worry Gai-san, we are here and we won't leave anymore." Ahim said, hugging him back.

"They won't hurt you anymore." Don added, hugging him as well.

Luka couldn't think in any comforting words, just wanted to hug him in that moment.

* * *

Meanwhile Marvelous and Joe arrived to the place they marked to encounter with Ken. Minutes after Ken appeared completely alone and holding his sword.

"Where are my treasure?" Ken asked, with an evil smile in his face.

"It's here." Marvelous opened his Treasure Chest, full of Ranger Keys. All the 199 are there. "Now where is Gai?"

"First the Ranger Keys, or you will never find your friend anymore."

Marvelous sighed as he moved forward to Ken to hand over the keys. Ken picked up the keys just to throw the chest away which made both Marvelous and Joe in shock.

"This is not what I wanted from you." Ken protested in anger. "I think you all don't care about the life of your friend."

Marvelous and Joe gave a little smile which made Ken confused. Then he was shot in the back. Turning around he saw Luka, Don and Ahim with their Gokai Guns pointed to him. Marvelous and Joe also pointed their weapons to Ken.

"Stop if your stupid death threats. Gai is safe now." Luka taunted.

"Don't think you can fool pirates. Now we won't have any mercy of you." Marvelous added.

The team was about to fight when Ken laughed hard in front of everyone. "You still will give me what I want. And this time I hope you gave me the right thing." He said to Marvelous before leave, without do anything to anyone, which made the Gokaigers very confused.

* * *

After everyone arrived in GokaiGalleon Ahim checked Gai's wounds, he was terribly injured, some wounds were deep and just for some miracle he didn't have broken bones. While Ahim put some bandages in Gai's body Navi flew to him, both were emotionally happy to see each other.

"I still don't understand why Ken left so easily. And how he noticed our Ranger Keys were fake?" Joe wondered, after making some crunches.

"That guy is just a fucking perfectionist." Marvelous said. "Well, I'll buy something to eat, we are all hungry. I'll bring something special to Gai."

"Then I'm going too." Joe followed Marvelous, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I finished to take care of Gai-san's wounds so I'm going too." Ahim said, smiling. "Hakase-san, come with me?"

"M-Me? But how about Gai?" Don asked, confused.

"Luka-san will take care of him. So let's go, come." Ahim take Don's hand and left, winking to Luka.

The entire quartet left, leaving Gai and Luka alone. They were awkwardly in silence, they simply could _not_ say a word, it don't come out. Just after a while Luka finally managed to break the silence.

"Why… why you did that?" She asked, with an extremely low voice tone. "Why you risked your life like that? You said you wanted to fight together with us so why?"

"I know I said that but when I saw you in danger my body just moved by his own." He answered, smiling a bit.

"If you weren't so injured I'd beat you so hard." Luka said, with eyes full of tears. "You don't know how much I was worried about you. You are such a reckless guy. If you had died then I… then I… would probably…"

Luka went straight to Gai's arms in a hug, crying. Even thought that pained a little bit he didn't care at all, he was shocked to see how much Luka cared about him, he didn't even think she cared about him. That was the first time he saw his friend shedding tears and he finally understood that inside a powerful girl was an also fragile girl who cares about people.

"Luka-san, don't cry. I'll try my max to don't make you cry anymore" Gai smiled, wiping her tears.

They looked to each other for a while, when Gai placed his lips on Luka's. He didn't know why he did that, he just wanted. He probably will take a beating for doing this but he didn't care. Part of Luka wanted to hit Gai but she doesn't want to fight with her feelings anymore. She just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"You all forgot I'm here." Navi said flying around the couple, but they didn't notice.

* * *

Making their way to found some food, Ahim decided to start a conversation with Don in order to keep him distracted. Marvelous in other hand was lost in thoughts, which was keeping him behind the two pirates.

"Is something bothering you?" Joe asked, interrupting Marvelous' thoughts.

"Nothing in particular…" He said, calm as ever. "I was just thinking about how it was bringing Gai back."

"I knew you are worried about him after all."

Marvelous just smiled. As Joe predicted, he is someone who cares and will always care about his comrades' safety.

"Caring about someone. I always feel like that." Joe smiled, putting his hand at Marvelous' shoulder before joining Don and Ahim.

Marvelous was left, confused.

* * *

 _ **I know Dinoryuu is such a stupid name but I such so much to give name to things .**_

 _ **I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, the Luka/Gai scenes and the little Marv/Joe scene in the end :D**_

 _ **See you later!**_


	4. Free Time

_**Hi everyone! This chapter is kind of "filler" but there is some fluff :3**_

 _ **I think Don have a crush on both Luka and Gai so wrote something on this chapter haha maybe one day I'll write something with these three.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, I would let Kinji be happy.**_

* * *

Some weeks passed and Ken didn't showed up. So the Gokaigers decided to enjoy their break, but to avoid any problem if Ken decides to appear they decided to go in pairs instead of go individually.

Since Gai kissed Luka weeks ago, they barely talk to each other. They are too embarrassed for that, but Gai didn't want that to last forever, so he decided to invite her to eat some ice creams.

Don, in other hand, heard of Navi about the kiss that happened between Luka and Gai. This made him very worried. So, after learning about their 'date' he and Ahim went after them.

The park were Luka and Gai went were very beautiful. Many flowers and grasses were around, children played and even some couples appreciated the beauty of the place. Gai ordered a vanilla ice cream while Luka ordered a chocolate ice cream, and they sat on a bench to eat it.

In any time they were able to talk with each other, when they tried to look, they looked away. Gai was starting to think Luka was mad at him. She only stop to talk with him when she is mad. But he wanted to solve the things, he hates when Luka doesn't is talking with him. He took a long sigh to talk with her.

"Luka-san, are you… mad at me? I mean… because I kissed you?" He blushed hard while asked.

"If I had mad at you I'd probably kicked your balls." Both laughed at Luka's answer, just to look awkwardly at each other. She never thought she would feel such a strange feeling at being with someone.

"But I'm happy that you aren't mad. Because… I actually liked it." His face became extremely red, he never felt so anxious in his life.

"I also liked it…"

They finished their ice creams and became silent again, looking around. Both had no idea of what they should do. After a while Luka managed to stand up and reached out to help Gai. He hold her hand but when he stumbled, falling in Luka's arms. They looked at each other for a moment, Gai was expecting the worst to happen but actually felt Luka's lips on his. The kiss lasted for less time than the previous, they were in a public place, after all.

"I guess we are in a relationship now…" Gai said, blushing.

"Provided you don't tell anyone of the galleon…" Both smiled as they went elsewhere.

Don and Ahim saw everything from behind and Don was in shock. He couldn't believe that actually is a thing, he sat on the bench, he needed a break to believe in all he saw.

"Hakase-san, are you okay?" Ahim asked, worried.

"I'm okay." Don said. "I just need a little break."

"Do you are sad because they are together?" She sat on his side, looking at his expression she felt very sorry for him even though she was happy for Luka and Gai. "You are sad because of Luka-san or because of Gai-san?"

"Because of… both. It's weird but is for both. They should have chosen me instead of each other." He recoiled.

"Luka-san treats you as the same way she treats Gai-san but so she likes you as much as she likes him but in a different way, maybe you are like a little brother to her. And Gai-san always think about you, you are his best friend alongside with me. Your love for them is reciprocal, maybe isn't in the way you wanted but it is." She puts her hands in his shoulders. "You are amazing Hakase-san, I'm sure you'll find someone that will love you, maybe even more than one."

"Thank you Ahim for coming with me." He hugged her with tears falling, she always was a good friend who tried her max to cheer everyone up.

* * *

Marvelous and Joe walked for various parts of the parts of the city when Joe suggested they should go out for a while. After walking for some time, they arrived in a desert place, both sat down, looking at the sky.

"This place is nostalgic to me. Is where I defeated Sid-senpai." Joe said, now looking at the front.

"That was really hard for you." Marvelous said, looking at the same place as Joe. "But for some reason I envy you."

"Why?" Joe asked, confused.

"Because you managed to save the life of your friend and I couldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Basco…"

Joe looked at Marvelous confused, he knew how Basco betrayed Marvelous and how angry his teammate became with this. But he never thought Marvelous wanted the things to be different, wanted to save Basco.

"I wish he never had betrayed me." Marvelous said, with tears falling in his face.

Joe didn't know what he should do, that was the first time he saw this close friend crying. He finally have open his heart to Joe, and is when he noticed Basco wasn't a simple enemy to his teammate.

"I know how much Basco means to you, and you know how much Sid-sempai means to me. We share this feelings and we both know how this hurt, but we now have good friends and we also have each other. So cheer up." Joe smiled and put his hands at Marvelous' shoulders.

"You are right." Marvelous said, wiping his tears. "Please, don't tell this ugly face of mine to anyone."

"I won't. It's a promise."

The duo stood up to go back to the city, it was getting late and their comrades may start to get worried about them. They also had enough feeling for a day, what Marvelous most wanted for that moment was eat something. But he was relieved to have Joe at his side.

* * *

After some days Ken still didn't appeared and the crew started to wonder if he still wanted the Ranger Keys. They didn't care though, it would be good if he just give up, but they are still aware of any attack.

Luka was in Gai's bedroom since he wanted to show her his photo album. It contained pictures of every sentai ranger that existed and some pictures of them in groups. There is also a picture of the Gokaigers themselves in group.

"I didn't know you had kept it." Luka said, pointing to the pic.

"Of course! It's very important to me." Gai replied, smiling. "This pic is a treasure, is a moment that will be always with me."

"Wow… Pictures are really important to earthlings."

"Yes! They are. Capture great moments of life are really important!" Gai said with enthusiasm. "I hope I can take more pictures of our moments."

Luka nodded as she kissed Gai. However, their kiss this time was different this time, it was more intense. Gai felt a desire to take Luka only for him, a feeling he doesn't understand. Luka in other hand, understood exactly what she wanted.

"Gai, I want you." Luka said, as she put her hands on his shoulders.

* * *

 _ **If you are wondering, yes, next chapter will have smut :3 but don't worry, I'll warn you all.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! See you!**_


	5. Such A Good Feeling

_**Warning: This chapter contain NSFW, if you don't like this kind of thing, please skip this chapter. You will not miss much since this chapter contain sex and just... sex hehe.**_

 ** _For those who decided stay I REALLY hope you like this chapter, because is one of the hardest to write. You know, I used to write fanfics in a brazilian site and I used to write some smut but I never wrote something like this, also I never wrote smut in english before. So I'm really sorry if this end disappointing you :c_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, Mitsuki would never be replaced._**

* * *

Luka couldn't be clearer with her words, which made Gai a bit surprised and confused at same time. What she means by 'I want you'? She is with him now, so she probably is meaning something else. But what it could be? And what the strange feeling during their kiss means?

"Luka-san… I also… want y-you." Gai said, very nervous.

"I think you probably didn't understand what I mean." Luka said looking at his eyes, trying to be as clear as possible. "I really want you fully, I want your body."

"My… my body?"

Gai became even more nervous. Is Luka wanting to make love with him? He spent his life doing all the things he love and because of this he never stopped to think about things like sex. He is totally innocent and inexperienced. He doesn't have any idea of what she should do with Luka and she probably would be disappointed with him.

"Gai, are you all right?" Luka said, seeing how much nervous he are.

"I'm for sure. W-why do you thing I'm not?" He replied, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I'm starting to think you may be a virgin."

"Me? No way! Y-y-you are misunderstanding…" His face became red as a pepper.

"Be honest with me." Luka came close to him, her eyes giving a mortal look.

"Okay… I don't know anything about sex, is just a mix of strange feelings. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"You didn't disappoint me." Luka came more close to Gai, evolving one of her arms in his body and one hand at his hair. "I don't care if you are experiment or not. I just want you to be by my side, I can wait if you don't feel comfortable to do this now."

"I'm ready to do this now but I don't want to hurt you, Luka-san…" He said, evolving his arms in her body.

"You won't, I believe in you. I'll be guiding you, telling what you should do. Don't need to be nervous."

They lips touched again in another kiss. They hands were allowed to wander through their bodies. That was such a good and a new sensation to Gai, a sensation he couldn't explain. Luka's hands went at his jacket and take it off and he did the same thing to her blouse. They laid down, enjoying that moment, even though Gai still seemed very nervous. Luka wanted to do something to calm him down.

One of her hands went lower and lower on his body, until she reaches his pants, unzipping it. That made he fell even more nervous.

"W-what are you d-doing?" He caught her hand, avoiding her to go into his pants.

"I'm just trying to make you feel good." She said, making him release her hands slowly. "Yes… Just relax."

Her hand finally reached his cock, making slowly movements in it. Gai was in shock with that, is the same good feeling of before, but much bigger. His body finally relaxed, enjoying the new felling.

"Luka-san, this is so good…" He moaned, closing his eyes.

She quickened her movements, making him moan even more. That was such a good scene, Luka could watch it the entire day. She never thought she could please herself seeing Gai experimenting those new feelings.

"Please Luka-san, don't stop…"

She had any intention to stop. Not until her love feel fully pleased by her. He felt his body getting warmer while her lips became close to his and her movements getting increasingly faster.

"I feel like something is c-coming." Gai warned, feeling something extremely good coming from his genital organ.

Luka went down after hearing that, with her lips doing the same movements her hands did seconds ago. Gai was shocked with that and is body was in ecstasy, finally reaching his climax.

Luka raised her head, swallowing the cum in her mouth and wiping it. Gai didn't understand why she didn't feel disgusted but he probably wouldn't be in her side. Luka couldn't be happier. Gai was panting hard and sweeting. That was his first orgasm, because of her, just her.

The couple kissed again with their arms going around their bodies. Gai felt more relaxed now, and let Luka's hands go around his nape, taking his bandana and later his shirt off. While taking her shirt off, Gai thought about pay Luka for giving him such a pleasure, he wanted her to feel the same feelings as him.

"Luka-san… I want to give you that feeling, how can I make you satisfied?" He whispered, while he take her bra off.

Without say any word, Luka picked Gai's hands guiding to her breasts, helping him to make some movements. After a while she let him do the movements alone, resting in him and moaning. He couldn't believe he was loving that scene, giving pleasure to his love is such a beautiful thing. After a while she picked one of his hands, guiding it to into her shorts, massaging her clit. Luka moaned hard, again resting her head in Gai's shoulders.

"You learn very quickly…" She moaned, letting he do the movements alone.

He slowly accelerated his movements, wanting to see her moaning hard. That strangely made him want her even more. Luka felt extremely warm, she knew her orgasm was coming. Soon, his movements became intense and her shivered, climaxing.

After some time of rest, Gai laid Luka on the bed, placing himself on her. Both get rid of the rest of their clothes, that's the moment Gai will need to say goodbye to part of his innocence.

"You don't need to continue if you are feeling uncomfortable." Luka said, looking at his eyes.

"I'm totally comfortable, I just don't want to hurt you." He said, with some worry.

"You won't. You are doing an amazing job until now. Just relax." She smiled, trying to comfort him.

Gai smiled to her and took a sigh, slowly entering on her. Luka closed her eyes, holding his hand, as her fingers interweave his. He could feel that good feeling dominating his body as entered increasingly and when he was fully inside her he started with his movements – basically the only thing he knew about sex.

The good feeling increased, and Luka also could feel it. Gai's movements were a bit slow, since he didn't want to hurt his love. But he wanted more, Luka also wanted more, and she knew he could give her more.

"Please Gai, go faster…" She asked, moaning a bit.

He did what she asked, accelerating his movements. Luka replied holding his hand tighter and moaning more, showing that the movements gave her more pleasure. Gai was both relived and happy seeing that.

The good feeling become even more intense as he accelerated his movements even more, he needed that, he needed Luka's body more than anything. His hands wandered around her sweating body, he couldn't explain what he was feeling but he needed to satiate that. Luka rested after reach her climax while Gai was ready to reach his own. After that the couple separated, painted hard and still holding hands.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't so good like you wa-"

Luka interrupted Gai's words, putting her hand at his lips. "Shhh. I don't want to hear this bullshit, you were amazing. What I want now is to cuddle."

He smiled as his arms warped around her body. Soon both fell asleep. Gai was very happy that his first time was with his love.

* * *

 _ **It was really hard to write a smut where the boy doesn't have**_ ** _knowledge about sex :o but I'm sorry, this will be forever my headcanon about Gai lol also it's good do something different. The next smut will even harder because will be a yaoi pairing, something I never did before (I think you know what I'm talking about)_**

 ** _I hope you all have enjoyed!_**


	6. What He Want

_**This is probably the last "filler" chapter of this fic until now :p I wrote again some cute moments, I hope you like and... well, that's all.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, Takizawa Naoto would be alive.**_

* * *

Gai woke up, remembering what happened last night. He thought it was a dream but later he realized it wasn't, it was all real. Luka wasn't with him, probably she woke up earlier. He put his clothes, and went to have some breakfast.

The breakfast was ready when Gai went to the room. Joe, Don and Ahim was there, with Joe making is usual morning exercises while Don and Ahim were eating their food. Marvelous probably was still sleeping, since he usually wake up late, but Luka's absence worried Gai a bit.

"Where is Luka-san?" He asked, while started to eat his breakfast.

"She went off to do something." Ahim said politely.

"Oh, I see." He sighed in relief.

"But why she slept in your bedroom?" Joe asked, stopping with his exercises.

"Eh, b-b-because she wanted to see s-something and ended falling a-asleep." His voice failed as his face became extremely red.

Joe gave him a malicious look as he concentrated in his breakfast. After some minutes, Marvelous appeared. He ate his breakfast without say a word with anyone. He looked sleepy and angry, so anyone, not even Navi, tried to talk with him. They just stared at him, trying to guess what's wrong with him.

After about an hour Luka appeared happily, holding something. When asked by Gai where she was she just gave it to him. When he saw which he had gained, his eyes gleaned as he screamed hard. Is like he was holding the most precious jewel. Luka had given a toy version of Samurai Ha-Oh, the only missing in his big collection.

"Luka-san I'm so happy with this! Thank you so much!" Gai said with enthusiasm. He went close to her and kissed her cheek just to being hit. He forgot that everyone was watching them and blushed after noticing, which made his teammates laugh. Even though they hide they relationship from everyone their comrades already know they are in love.

After that Gai ran into his bedroom with Luka following him. Don also left to check the computer with Ahim and Navi following him. Marvelous went to his bedroom and Joe thought it was a good chance to follow him and try to discover why he was acting to weird today.

Joe knocked on the door and Marvelous appeared, his face was still sleepy but this time he was shitless, which shocked Joe hard, is the first he saw him shirtless in a way that isn't injured. He invited Joe to enter and he did, trying hard to not nosebleed.

"So, why do you acted so strange this morning?" Joe asked, sitting in the bed.

"I couldn't sleep well this night." Marvelous sat down next to Joe. "I heard Gai and Luka's noise and after I couldn't stop of thinking of it."

Joe then remembered that Gai's room is next to Marvelous' and wherever Gai do in his room Marvelous could hear. Joe knew that he made love with Luka last night, his reaction when was asked was the proof.

"They probably had sex for the whole night, right?" Joe said, as he laughed a little bit.

"No, but hearing them was very… traumatic." Marvelous put his hand on his face, he is pretty bad when comes about sex.

"Try to rest a little bit now, I can help you to forget those memories if you want."

He laid on Joe's lap and tried to sleep, ignoring the horrible sex thoughts. Joe put his at Marvelous' hair, trying to make him forget that. He thought about how his captain would act about having sex with him. He knew he shouldn't do that but seeing him shirtless didn't help. He wouldn't hide that he desire Marvelous' body at least but he would understand if he couldn't have it.

For now, he is absolutely fine with just looking at his captain's face sleeping, while holding his hand.

* * *

Gai set up his new robo in his collection, now practically completed, only missing the versions of the own Gokaigers mechas, as well the new sentais that came after them.

"You really love those things…" Luka smiled, admiring her boyfriend's large collection.

"Yes, I love it!" Gai said with his usual enthusiasm. "And now is more special because you remembered that I love it. Thank you very much, Luka-san."

"You taught me to love sentai and earthlings and even though some of lessons were annoying this what I should do."

Both laughed at each other as Gai laid Luka down to kiss her.

* * *

Don continued with his research, nobody in the crew believed that Ken gave up of them, he must be planning something.

"Do you think Ken had given up of us?" Ahim asked, looking at Don.

"I really wanted to, but I highly doubt." Don replied, still looking at his computer. "He probably is working on something…"

"Maybe he is trying to steal our senpai's Ranger Keys. I mean, Joe-san said that he noticed that our Ranger Keys were false."

"I think… maybe Joe is wrong." Don turned around, looking at Ahim's eyes.

"I think the same." Joe appeared alongside with Marvelous – now fully dressed – interrupting the long look Don and Ahim was having. "He dropped the keys too quickly to recognize that was fake. Is more like… he wanted other thing."

"We must discover what he wanted. Bird, there are more Ranger Keys?" He turned to Navi, who was on Ahim's shoulders.

"I don't know. For me there are only the Ranger Keys of the ones who fought in the Legend War and yours but then Go-busters greater power created another five." Navi answered, flying to Marvelous.

The crew started to think about what Ken actually want. Maybe he wanted the Ranger Keys created by Go-busters greater power but they don't know if there are other keys around the universe or not. The chances are infinite.

"Hi guys!" Gai appeared with his usual enthusiasm, scaring everyone even Navi – who flied back to Ahim. "I was researching about the three sentai teams who came after Go-buster, you will not believe!"

"I think they are not interested on this…" Luka whispered, trying to push her enthusiastic boyfriend back. She was someway right, at least Marvelous and Joe didn't show any single of interest on him, which isn't new.

"Did you say three?" Don turned to Gai hugging him, much by his surprise. "Gai you are a genius!"

"Am I?" Gai didn't understand Don's suddenly enthusiasm and Marvelous and Joe turned to the duo in curiosity.

"Yes! Remember that the key to the Second Greatest Treasure of the Universe was three 'miraculous powers'?" Don said, releasing Gai as he nodded to him. "Maybe those 'miraculous powers' are…"

"Those teams' greater power." Marvelous continued his sentence, understanding his theory. "So their greater powers may create Ranger Keys like Go-busters, and this may be what Ken wants."

"If this is true so Ken is various steps forward us." Joe clenched his fists, with a serious expression.

"I guess we have now something to do." Marvelous gave a small smile and everyone understood him. They smiled, excited to go to an adventure, with Gai excited at most, wanting to meet the new sentai rangers. "Be prepared, we will go after those 'miraculous power'."

* * *

 _ **Starting next chapter there will be crossovers in this fic. As you can see they'll be very important to the plot so I hope you like them as well.**_

 _ **I hope you have enjoyed!**_


	7. The Brave Warriors (Part 1)

_**I had some problems weeks ago, I'm having, so this chapter delayed, and I'll probably post the others with less**_ ** _frequency than I used to. But I'll still post it, I never finished a long fic once and I really want to finish this one!_**

 ** _Well, this is the first of some crossovers this story will have and I hope I you like it :3 that's all_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, Daigo would still be important, but with less spotlight._**

* * *

On the other day the crew wake up as early as they could and started to fly in search of the three new teams. while they're having breakfast, Gai told the first of these teams was Kyoryuger, whose leader Marvelous has meet once. They decided to start searching for them, since asking for their power can be easier.

After the breakfast Gai and Don tried to where the Kyoryugers was more active so they could arrive faster. After landing in their city, they decided to split in two trios: Marvelous, Joe and Luka decided to search around the city while Don, Ahim and Gai were ordered to search in a nearby forest.

The trio was not okay about having to search in a mere forest while the others are searching around the city, is like Marvelous had planned that since the beginning.

"Why we need even to search here? Is not like the Kyoryugers would live in a forest…" Don said, frustrated.

"We are searching here because they bonded with some dinosaurs who can live nearby." Gai said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Did you said d-dinosaurs?" Don asked, hugging Ahim by her back.

"You don't need to fear dinosaurs. They are nice creatures."

A voice told them and when then turned out they saw a trio standing up. The man who talked with them was in the middle, had short hair and seemed to be in his mid 30's; in the right was a man with long hair and western aspect; and in the left was a blue bird with some human aspects. The three, mainly the man in the middle, had a intimidating look, and for some reason Gai ran towards them.

"Ahh!" He shouted, with many enthusiasm. "You are BoukenSilver, Takaoka Eiji-san, right?" He pointed to the man in the middle.

"What are you talking about?" The man protested. "I'm Ex-Kyoryu Gray, Tessai."

"Kyoryu Gray… are you a Kyoryuger?" Ahim went towards them, asking.

"I don't think I should say this to people like you." Tessai said, crossing his arms. "You have a crazy guy and someone who fear dinosaurs."

"So I should tell for me then." Everyone turned out and saw Ken ironically laughing to then. "So you all finally came here. I thought you will never realize what I want…"

"You will not get what you want." Don shouted pointing to Ken, before he and his comrades picked their Ranger Keys.

" _Gokai Change!_ "

The trio ran towards him, shooting with their guns. Ken dodged them showing his speed and surprising the Gokaigers. He managed to run towards Gai and punch him, throwing him far.

"Hold on!" Don and Ahim tried to run to his friend but were caught by Ken, who quickly stand in front of them, laughing.

"You two are useless." Ken tauted, scaring the duo. He was fast, and can knock someone out in one punch, is practically impossible to beat him. His look only is possible to see desire in kill, and that someway made their bodies shiver and Ken could finish them with only slash. "Now I'll cut your pathetic heads off."

Gai tried to stop Ken by running towards him, just to be kicked. His sword was pointed to their necks, and the desire to blood was even clearer in his look. The other trio couldn't just stand up and watch that anymore, they needed to do anything even if that means disappear forever.

But Ken was hurt by a lightning that made the words 'Zandar Thunder'. He turned around, seeing a gold warrior with his sword pointing to him, showing he was the one who made the attack. Ken laughed, disappearing with the wind. While the warrior ended his transformation, showing up a man in his early-30's. He ran towards the Gokaigers in worry.

"Torin-dono, Ramirez-dono, Tessai-dono, what are you doing where?" He asked, while checked if the other trio was okay.

"We wanted to warn you about someone trying to steal your power." Torin said, going closer to the man. "Utsusemimaru, those guys are your veterans. They're the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

* * *

The things weren't going okay to Marvelous, Joe and Luka. After rounding the entire city, they didn't found absolutely nothing about the Kyoryugers. They were exhausted and hungry, so they decided to stop in somewhere to eat.

The girl who attended them was a teenager with a long hair and tomboyish look. After being attended, a good-looking man around of his 20's went towards Luka.

"You are new here, right? You are so beautiful." He gave her a flirty look, offering a rose.

"Give me a break, I'm already taken." She said, refusing the rose.

"Who is the stupid guy that got your heart?"

"Be respectful to him." She got up, facing him.

"You really know how to be annoying." Marvelous coldly said to the man. He had already ruined his lunch. "Just leave her alone."

"Stop to say what I should do." He said, going towards Marvelous. "For some reason you are the idiot who dates her?"

"I just want to eat in peace, you piece of junk." He faced the guy, ready to use physical attack.

"What are you doing Ian?" A guy around the same age of Gai appeared trying to stop understand what was happening. Marvelous looked happy to him, he heard that voice once and was almost sure that he was the Kyoryuger he met, and he wasn't the only one with that feeling. "Wait, I saw you somewhere once, right?" The guy said to Marvelous, after noticing him.

"I think so." He gave a little smile. "I'm Captain Marvelous, are you a Kyoryuger?"

"Yes!" He said showing his Gaburivolver. "I'm Kyoryu Red, Kiryuu Daigo."


	8. The Brave Warriors (Part 2)

_**Guess who returned after months?**_

 ** _I'm really sorry for pratically abadoning this fic, after the problem with my notebook I just didn't feel like writing it anymore :/ but I will try to finish it now. I know how sad is to someone follow an unfinished fic, so I'll try my hardest to not abadon this fic anymore._**

 ** _Also you all noticed that I didn't post anything here. Well, I posted fics all this time on ao3, and after finishing this fic I'll probably move officially to there. If you want to find me, my username is the same as this one!_**

 ** _Also, I'm sorry for Nossan not saying anything in this chapter, I just... couldn't think about any pun ._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, I'd make Zyuohger less slow._**

* * *

"Drink it. It will make you feel better."

Utusemimaru gave to Gai his herbal medicine. The taste was horrible, but to get rid his pain he would drink millions of times. Both were inside of Zyudenryu Bragigas alongside with Don and Ahim, who still remained unconscious.

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Utusemimaru said while bandaging Don and Ahim's wounds.

"Thank you for helping us. By the way, are you a Kyoryuger?" He put a big smile in his face.

"Yes. I'm Kyoryu Gold!"

"Nice to meet you Utusemimaru-san." He reached out, with a big enthusiasm. "I'm Goooookai Silver, Ikari Gai!"

* * *

"So you are Kyoryu Red." Marvelous said, giving a little smile. "I thought I'd never find you."

"And you are GokaiRed, right?" Daigo also smiled. "I have to admit that you are a bit different than I thought."

"So you already know each other…" Ian said, putting his hands in both Marvelous and Daigo's shoulders. "What a coincidence!"

"I'm sorry for making you waiting." The same girl who attended Marvelous, Joe and Luka appeared and gave their orders before turning and seeing both Daigo and Ian talking with them. "What are you doing here? You are bothering my customers."

"Don't worry Amy." Daigo said putting a hand on her shoulder. "They are the Gokaigers, your senpais."

Amy turned to the trio eating while shocked.

* * *

"So both you and that guy are searching for us…" Utsusemimaru said, after being told about what happened.

"Yes!" Gai replied. "We need your power before Ken steal them."

While they are talking Daigo, Ian and Amy appeared alongside with Marvelous, Joe and Luka. Utsusemimaru went straight to Daigo, happy to see him after a long time while the Gokai trio was shocked to see their comrades injured.

"Gai, what happened with you?" Luka went to him, worried.

"I'm fine, this is nothing compared to Don-san and Ahim-san." Gai said, looking at his wounds. "Ken attacked us."

"Do you see how much the situation is serious?" Joe coldly said while looking to the Kyoryugers.

"Yes. We will help you." Daigo nodded.

"Wait, are you really going to give our powers to a bunch of strangers?" Amy protested, angrily walking on Daigo's front.

"They aren't strangers, they are our senpais." Daigo said, trying to calm her down.

"I don't care, they look too suspect for me."

"If you don't cooperate we will take your powers by force. I guess you wouldn't like this." Marvelous calmly said, walking towards Amy.

"I _won't_ cooperate with you. I can handle this by myself!"

She left before any of her friends could stop her. Soon after, Shouji and Nobuharu appeared, greeting his friends. Both Daigo and Utsusemimaru hugged them, since they didn't see each other in a while, but Ian was curious.

"You guys, what brought you two here?" He asked, putting his hands in their shoulders.

"Torin asked to us to come." Shouji looked around, confused. "Where is Amy?"

"She went out." Ian said, lowering her voice tone. "I think she wants to fight Ken by herself."

"So I'll stop her." A female voice said. When everyone turned to her they noticed that it was Ahim. Both her and Don were awaken, standing up. "I'm going."

"What are talking about?" Luka said, going to her friend. "You are injured, this is too reckless."

"Ken said… Ken said me and Don-san are useless. This isn't true, right?" Ahim looked at her comrade with some fear, something never seen before. "I need to prove that he is wrong."

"I'm going too…" Don said as both he and Ahim left without his friends could stop them.

* * *

Amy walked on the streets thinking about what she did. She barely knew something about her enemy, but she couldn't just sit and do anything, she couldn't hand her powers to someone like that even though they're his veterans. She sat down in one of benches, putting her hands in her face.

"Are you Amy-san?" Amy turned to see Ahim calling for him, alongside with Don, with her usual smile in her face.

"Yes." She smiled back. "And you two are from Gokaiger, right?"

Both nodded as Don sat down next to Amy. "Don't mind about what Marvelous said. He is always like that." He said, smiling to Amy.

"You two heard that?" Amy asked, curious and shocked at same time.

Ahim nodded giving a little laugh. "Marvelous-san seems to be harsh but in the end he truly cares about everyone who is around him. I bet he is now worried about you."

Amy looked at both Don and Ahim, she couldn't believe such gentle people like them could be in a pirate sentai. But they are the proof that Marvelous is a good person after all. Amy couldn't help but smiling at them.

But soon after they heard a big explosion coming from a park near to where they were and many people running, some even with injuries. The trio ran to see what's going on just to see Killborero and Icerondo attacking the park, showing no mercy or any kind of feelings.

Don and Ahim ran straight to the injured civilians while Amy ran to the two Knights. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be defeated!" She shouted, confused about why they are there if Deboth Army was defeated.

But Amy heard no answer. The two Knights just attacked him like we was just one more bother to them. The attack made Amy being thrown away, being injured in her head. Don and Ahim ran into him trying to stop the blood running in her face.

"Please, let us help." Don said while seeing Ahim using a handkerchief to clean Amy's face. "Like you, we also have something to prove."

"Do you have?" Amy asked, confused. She didn't expect to see those two in serious business.

"Yes." Ahim said changing her expression to a serious one. "We don't want to be a burden to our comrades. We want to show to Ken that we aren't unless."

Amy could see their determination in their eyes. Even though the two seemed two pacifists who never would enter in a battlefield they can be serious when needed and want to prove that can be useful. She stood up and picked his Zyudenchi and Gaburivolver. "Okay. Let's fight together!" She smiled while the Gokai duo picked their Mobilates and Ranger Keys.

 _"_ _Brave In! Kyoryu Change!"_

 _"_ _Gokai Change!"_

The trio ran at the two Knights, shooting with their guns, Icerondo deflected the bullets using his stick while Killborero attacked them. Even though the attack hit, they stood up and ran to them to slash with their swords. Their attacks managed to beat Icerondo, but they couldn't see Killborero. Behind them, the Knight attacked, throwing the trio away.

 _They are so strong, and so emotionless…_ Amy knew about their strength but didn't expect them to return so strong. Both she, Don and Ahim were in pain, their bodies had trouble to move properly, but they couldn't give up, they don't want to. The enemies went towards them, without saying absolutely nothing. They were ready to attack.

But the duo was suddenly shoot.

Amy and the others turned to see the rest of the Gokaigers and Kyoryugers, already transformed, pointing their guns to the two knights.

"You are really pretty reckless…" Marvelous said, helping Daigo to stand up.

"I'm sorry. Hey, let's fight together this time?" She asked, confident.

Marvelous nodded as Luka and Gai helped Don and Ahim to stand up.

"Let's go guys!" Daigo said as he and his comrades – except Utsusemimaru – slid their Gaburivolvers in their arms, showing their weapons.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said as he as his comrades ran shooting the enemies with the guns.

Luka traded her gun with Don's sword while Joe traded his gun with Ahim's sword, so Luka and Joe could slash Killborero alongside with Shouji and Utsusemimaru while Don and Ahim shoot Icerondo alongside with Ian and Amy. Marvelous, Gai, Daigo and Nobuharu attacked when the two enemies tried to attack behind the others. The strategy worked, showing that the knights had a pattern to attack.

"Utusemimaru-san, let's go!" Gai said, putting his Ranger Key on his Gokai Spear.

"Yes!" He put three Zyudenchi on his Zandar Thunder and pumped the grip. "Lightning Afterglow!" He shouted, slashing Killborero, with the words Zandar Thunder appearing after the attack.

"Gokai Shooting Star!" Gai shouted, throwing his spear to Icerondo, penetrating him.

"Our turn now." Marvelous said as he and the other Gokaigers called for the GokaiGalleon Buster. They inserted they keys and shoot the Rising Strike to Icerondo, finishing him.

"Just one more, let's finish him!" Daigo said using the Zyudenchi Kentrospiker to combine his weapon to his comrades'. He threw the Kentrospiker to Killborero, finishing him.

* * *

"We will try to investigate why Killborero and Icerondo returned, so please take care of this." Daigo said, giving his Ranger Key to Marvelous, while his friends did the same.

"I will." Marvelous smiled. "You are pretty strong."

"When you come back, don't forget to contact me." Ian said with a flirty look to Ahim, giving her a flower.

"I appreciate your kindness, but I like someone else." Ahim said politely making Ian sad while the other Kyoryugers laughed.

"I want to know that later." Gai said grabbing both Ahim and Don's arms. "Also, don't run like that again. You aren't useless, you are our comrades." He said while the other Gokaigers nodded.

The duo smiled while they made their way to GokaiGalleon.


	9. Trains and Pirates (Part 1)

_**Hello everyone! Finally the Pirates will meet the Train Rangers ;w; I was really excited to finally publish this chapter, since one of the inicial ideas of this fic was a Gokaiger/Toqger crossover! Anyway I hope you all like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, I'd give Gai a power up less ugly than Gold Mode.**_

* * *

"Ahim-san, who do you like?" Gai asked with a malicious and curious look, while his fried picked a cup of tea and sat down.

"It's a secret." She smiled, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Ah, mou… I would like to know…"

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Luka asked too Gai, with her arms around his neck. "Are you trying to replace me?" She whispered, in a joke tone.

"I would never do that." He whispered, smiling.

"Well…" Marvelous slowly went to Gai and Luka's direction, putting his hands on their shoulders. "I think we all should sleep. Tomorrow we need to go to Subarugahama."

"Toqgers' home. I was almost forgetting." Gai said, punching his own hand after remembering.

"You are the one who said they live there." Marvelous put his finger on Gai's forehead, pushing it. "Now let's sleep."

It was very late and the last battle alongside with the Kyoryugers made them very tired so each one made their way to their bedrooms, with Ahim and Don being the only exceptions, even though they were the most hit by the last battle. Don went to his computer while Ahim followed him.

"Hakase-san, are you not going to sleep?" She asked, worried.

"I need to do something first, but I'll go soon." He answered with his attention on computer. His answer seemed very sincere, so she could trust him.

"Don't worry, I will look after him." Navi said, flying to Don's side.

Ahim smiled, almost exiting the room when she was stopped by Don's words. "Wherever is the person you like… I think is someone very l-lucky…" His voice failed, due to his shyness.

"All I can say is that is someone very great." She smiled making her way to her bedroom.

* * *

After the other day the crew had a breakfast and without hesitation went to Subarugahama. Ken is now aware about what they are doing so they can't waste more time. Gai tried to find more information about the Toqgers but he couldn't find many useful information. Looking at their picture he noticed that their colors were almost the same as the Gokaigers, with the only difference is their sixth being orange.

After landing in the town the crew to start search in a park, where many kids were playing.

"One of the Toqgers likes to play with a Kendama, but I don't think we will find this on the streets…" Gai murmured, while looked at his picture.

Luka heard what Gai said and saw one the kids playing with a Kendama. With a smile, she ran into the kid. "Are you a Toqger?" She asked, with big enthusiasm.

"Luka-san, wait!" He grabbed his girlfriend arms, pulling her close to him. "I don't think this kid is a Toqger…" He whispered.

"Why? Is there a rule that kids can't transform? And don't say that they fought before you was born." She hit him after saying. Being Luka's boyfriend didn't make Gai immune of her hits, after all.

"Is not this… I just don't think they look like kids." He said, showing his picture to her.

"We should go to somewhere else." Don said to Gai, looking around the park. "There are nothing but kids here…"

They were about to leave when a little boy wearing a red jacket went towards then, pulling Luka's jacket. "Excuse me, are you searching for the Toqgers?" He asked.

"Yes, we are. Do you know them?" Luka turned to the kid and asked with a smile I her face.

"I'm actually one of them!" The kid said pointing to himself. "My name is Suzuki Right, Toq #1." His answer made all the Gokaigers in shock.

"You said they weren't kids!" Luka said to Gai, hitting him.

* * *

Right took the crew to meet the rest of the Toqgers, Joe wasn't so convinced about him being a Toqger but Marvelous trusted him, since he seemed trustful. Gai tried to understand why the boy looked so different from the picture. He knew children can transform but realize if the Toqgers were kids, maybe they grow up when they transform? He was curious.

They arrived in a big tree near to a beach, where four kids playing together: one boy wearing a green jacket, a girl with a ponytail, a boy with glasses and a girl with twin tails. When Right came, they ran towards him, asking who the people with him are.

"Oh, they are… they are… I don't know their names." Right answered, or tried to.

"I can't believe you brought strangers to our secret base without even asking their names…" The boy with green jacket growled.

"Hey, don't think we ar-"

Joe was interrupted by Gai who put his hands on his mouth. "They are just kids, take it easy." He whispered, worried that his comrade would enter in unnecessary fights.

"You all are the Toqgers right? You don't need to fear us, we don't bite." Luka went towards the four kids smiling. Both Don and Gai became surprised with that. "My name is Luka and they are the Gokaigers, we are your senpais."

"My name is Mio." The ponytail girl said. "This girl is Kagura, the glasses boy is Tokacchi and the other boy is Hikari. Do you want to play with me?"

"Sure!" She smiled, extending her hand to Mio.

"This isn't our Luka, she must be brainwashed or something." Don whispered to Gai and the sentai fan nodded.

When Luka, Mio and Kagura were about to run they were surprised by a big gust, big enough to blind them. But as big it also was short, soon the gust stopped and Ken appeared with an unconscious Mio in his hands.

 _How he did that? I even could see_. Marvelous looked at Ken in shock with his speed, he is much faster than he thought. He was shivering, it's been a while since had fear of an enemy. Right and is comrades tried to attack but Luka, Don, Ahim and Gai entered in front of them, protecting them.

"Hello, is good to see you again." Ken said, laughing in mockery.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked, with his voice being colder than usual. "We have some business so leave this girl alone."

"If you want her you need to come and get her." He laughed as the Gokaiger picked their Ranger Keys, angrily.

 _"_ _Gokai Change!"_

All the six members ran toward Ken trying to slash him but the managed to block them using his sword and with a big slash he hit them. They continued to try, at least to hit him using their fists. The Toqgers only could saw how much strong Ken is.

"They are in danger. Should we help them?" Tokacchi asked, looking at Right.

"That guy is basically controlling them, we should help. Also we is trying to steal Mio." Hikari also said to Right before holding Kagura seeing her fear.

Right just nodded while prepared to transform.

 _"_ _Toq Change!"_

The four kids transformed and ran towards Ken with their swords. Their size didn't change at all, which made Gai very surprised, but kid body wasn't perfect to fight with Ken, so one slash was enough no knock them out.

Ken laughed, going into Kagura's direction. In his eyes the desire of kill was evident. The Toqgers tried to stop him by grabbing his legs but he get rid of them shaking violently. He was ready to slash Kagura with his sword…

…but Luka came across, taking the hit for herself.

Ken's laugh became louder when he saw Luka falling down unconscious with her back covered with blood. At same time a big and black train appeared, landing in front on him.

"Luka-san!" Gai shouted seeing his love injured. Ken picked both her and Mio and went towards the train while he tried to stop, but was in vain. He and the others only could see the train disappearing in sigh.


	10. Trains and Pirates (Part 2)

**_Hello everyone! I hope you like more of the Train Rangers x Pirates and some torure lol I really wanted to make a connection between Gai's power of combine Ranger Keys with Imagination so here we go! hahaha_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, Zyuoh The World would be a silver hero._**

* * *

"Why this happened?" Gai knelt, almost crying for what happened. He couldn't be able to stop Ken to be aboard that train.

"How Ken disappeared with them like that?" Joe asked, surprised.

"What are you talking about? They didn't disappear, they went aboard of a train!" Gai said, as surprised as Joe. How he weren't able to notice that train, it was huge!

"What are _you_ talking about, Gai?" Marvelous asked not understanding anything. Like Joe, he didn't saw any train. All he saw was Ken disappearing of his sight.

"You couldn't see the train leaving them?" Right asked as he and his comrades ran towards the Gokaigers. They looked very different from before, they gained height and looked like adults.

"Forget the train for a while." Don said, shocked with their looks. "How do you managed to look like this?"

The Toqgers stopped to look at themselves, since they haven't noticed that they had grown up.

"This just can mean one thing…" Hikari said before five trains aligned appeared in front of train. This time, the trains had the colors red, blue, yellow, green and pink.

After lading, a worker wearing an orange jacket appearing. "It's been a while, Toqgers!" He greeted.

"Akira-kun!" Both Tokacchi and Kagura said, running at Akira with enthusiasm. Seconds later, Right and Hikari also went towards him, hugging him.

"How that guy appeared here?" Don whispered to Gai, apparently shocked.

"What are you talking about? He was on that train!" Gai said, doesn't understanding nothing, why he is the only one that can notice that trains?

"Adults usually don't see the trains since they lack Imagination." Hikari said, going towards the Gokaigers.

"And for save Mio and your friend you all must have a big Imagination." Right said, following Hikari. "And we will teach you to have it!"

* * *

After waking up Luka only could feel an immense pain in her back. A rope was warping both her wrists and ankles and she barely could see anything. In the low light she only could see Mio, but for some reason she looked older than before.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mio asked very worried. Luka's back had a big injury and needed to be treated.

"I'm just with some pain but is nothing serious." Luka smiled. "But why are you looking so different?"

"This is a long history… I don't know exactly but if you are here this means we couldn't fight…" She stared away, looking upset.

"Don't worry about this." Luka smiled again, trying to make Mio feel better. "We need to find a way to get out of this place."

* * *

"Wait, I'm here to get your power, not for imagin… whatever."

Marvelous were very pissed off. He, Joe, Don and Ahim were sitting around a table with many cups in it. He could be doing anything else now, but the Toqgers wanted them to have this Imagination thing, even after explaining them what they really wanted. And that seemed so boring to him.

"I understood what you want, but you must have Imagination to use our power." Right put his finger at Marvelous' forehead. "You all must to equal your Imagination with your friend's." He pointed to Gai.

"Why I'm the only one who have this Imagination thing? Is this because I'm earthling?" Gai asked to Right.

"This is not an exclusive thing, anyone can have Imagination." Tokacchi answered, adjusting his glasses.

"But what Imagination is, exactly?" Ahim asked, curious.

"Is the power of Imagine." Tokacchi said. "You can do anything you want just by imagining it." He pointed to his head.

"Well, Gai is able to combine Ranger Keys by imagining it. Maybe this is Imagination?" Don asked.

Right nodded, looking at Gai. "Now you guys needs to have Imagination as well and we will train you all."

"Yes, I have a big Imagination so I'll train you. You must pretend there are tea on this teapot and serve it." Kagura said to the Gokaigers.

That wasn't an easy task at all. Pretend that there are tea where there aren't sounded so dumb to them. But to save Luka and obtain the Toqgers' power, that was pretty simple. They served the 'tea' and 'drank it', that was more easier for Ahim than she thought, Don had some trouble but could imagine something, but Marvelous and Joe couldn't help but think that was nothing but dumb.

"I can't do this…" Joe said, pushing his cup away. "Is too much for me."

"You can do this." Kagura smiled, then extended her hands to him. "Look at this cookie! Eat it."

"There's no cookie…" Joe said with frustration.

Meanwhile, Gai was sitting under the big three thinking about when Luka was caught by Ken. She was caught because she did something similar to what he did to her before, but he couldn't help her. He know what Ken can do with a prisoner and he couldn't help but think she was probably suffering in that moment, when he promised that he would never let suffer. He failed at that.

"What are doing here?" Hikari asked, accompanied by Tokacchi. Gai may be in their secret base but he was also worried with him.

"I'm thinking about Luka-san. I was caught by that guy once and he did many thing I don't like even to remember…" Gai said, dwindling in sadness.

"I'm also worried about what they can do with Mio." Tokacchi awkwardly said. "He seemed strong and scary…"

"But Mio is strong, I'm sure that guy won't do anything with her." Hikari said. "Do you think you friend is strong?"

"Well, she isn't exactly my friend…" He corrected, blushing a bit. "But yes, I think she is strong!"

"See? When we unite our powers, when will for sure rescue them." Hikari smiled, putting his hand on Gai's shoulder.

He smiled back, those kids surely know how to make someone feel better.

* * *

Ken was with his sword, ready to start his torture session. He laughed as Mio and Luka shivered, fearing what he would do.

"Well, with whom I should start?" He asked, pointing his sword to Mio, her body was sweating hard.

"Please torture me first! Don't do anything with her." Luka yelled, begging.

He laughed as he walked towards her, picked her by her jacket and gave a cross slash with his sword. He had absolute no mercy, instead he had desire in torture people. He stabbed Luka's shoulder who feel down in the ground, unconscious.

"You killed her!" Mio yelled, in panic. "Why?"

"Shut up!" Ken shook her but had no reaction, checking her breath he also noticed there was no one. He had no doubt, he killed her. He had no choice but cut her ropes. "Less one burden to this word…"

After getting rid of her ropes, Luka got up and gave a punch on Ken's face, showing she was only pretending she was dead. Ken feel down, and she could take the time to help Mio to get rid of her ropes and run with her.

"You're not going to escape so easily!"

They were running in dark and long tunnel. Luka's entire body was paining but she couldn't take a break for now, they need to escape to that hell before they get killed. They saw two creatures following them, two creatures Mio knew very well: Baron Nero and Madame Noire. She was wondering why they were there, they were defeated, after all.

The end of the tunnel led to a high cliff, and Madame Noire shoot when the girls risked in jump it.


	11. Trains and Pirates (Part 3)

_**Hi Everyone! I'm bringing the final part of Toqger/Gokaiger crossover, enjoy some cute Luka/Gai and Marvelous/Joe, also the bond between the train rangers and the pirates :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, I'd let Nakadai join the team for more time.**_

* * *

It was a luck that the duo managed to survive that downfall. They now were walking, trying to find their comrades but thanks to that downfall they couldn't walk by themselves. Their bodies are covered by injuries and they needed to each other's help in order to walk, Luka in the case are so injured that couldn't even give one more step without fall down.

"We need to find them all quickly…" Mio said with clearly worry.

She picked a handkerchief to care some of Luka's deep wounds, but that wasn't enough. They needed to get out of that place in order to survive.

* * *

The sunset was getting close when the Gokaigers finished their training. Right and Kagura was sure that Ahim was now able to see the trains and Don could see with more training, but the things seemed hopeless to Marvelous and Joe, who didn't absolutely any progress.

When everyone gathered Akira had clearly worry in his eyes. The trains couldn't be landed for many time in Subarugahama and he doesn't live in Build Ressha anymore. He didn't have anywhere to sleep but also didn't want to bother his friends to this.

"Are you sure you all have somewhere to sleep?" Right asked. "You can go in my home with you want."

"We live in GokaiGalleon so you don't need to worry." Marvelous said, giving a little smile.

"So here are a list of things to train with your Imagination." Kagura gave papers to Marvelous, Joe, Don and Ahim. Joe picked the paper showing no interest.

"Well, we are going, see ya!" Marvelous said as everyone went out, walking in slow steps. When they were almost invisible from sight, Marvelous stopped, looking back. "Hey you, orange guy. If you don't have somewhere to go you can go with us."

Akira was shocked when he saw GokaiGalleon, he didn't expected that they'd live in such a big thing. When he went to the main room Navi flew towards him making him fall down in shock, maybe that was his place to die.

"I'll make the dinner, Gai and Ahim please help me." Don said, being followed by his friends.

"You are a cute creature, just not cuter than a cat…" Akira said to Navi, but when Marvelous and Joe arrived, he blushed. "Well, where can I take a shower?"

Joe pointed to the bathroom and Akira left alongside with Navi, who found him interesting. The duo was now alone in the main room, and Joe took the time to read the list that Kagura gave to him.

"Choose a partner and then dance like a prince and princess… That's ridiculous, I'm not doing this." He threw the paper in couch in frustration.

"You are taking this too seriously." Marvelous laughed. "You would do a great big brother to that girl."

"She doesn't mean that much…" He blushed. "I just think she is exaggerating, I mean, where I'll find someone to be my princess?"

Marvelous then get up and extended his and to Joe. "Then I will be your princess."

Joe blushed hard hearing that, he never expected his captain would make such an offer like this to him, but he wouldn't refuse. He didn't want to. His hands slowly and awkwardly touched Marvelous', who pulled his comrade close to him. Joe never felt so nervous in his life, he was damn close to his captain; he can touch him and even smell him. One of his hands went down to Marvelous' hip while the other remained holding his hand.

Joe managed to convince himself that the main room was the ballroom of a castle and they're a couple dancing. They weren't good at that but they weren't bad either, actually that was a pretty fun thing to do.

It was fun until Gai appeared in shock.

"What… are… you… two… doing?" He couldn't even speak properly. He never thought he would see the two most serious members of the crew dancing in the main room.

"It's… nothing." Joe tried to change the subject, but he knew he couldn't do nothing. The things went worse when Don and Ahim appeared, as shocked as Gai.

"You don't have need to hide Joe-san, I know you two were dancing. Or making out…" Gai gave a malicious look.

"Shut up. I'm not saying anything about you and Luka." He said furious, going towards him.

"I have a-absolutely nothing with Luka-san. W-why are you saying t-this?" He said running from Joe, with his face as red as his friends'.

Akira appeared later and saw everything, he couldn't explain if that was a bad or good thing, but for some reason, he felt like they're more united than he thought.

* * *

The midnight was silent until steps suddenly could be hear. They became even clearer scaring the crew. Don picked a fridge and slowly went towards the noise, shivering hard, thinking that maybe robbers or even powerful spies. But when he was about to hit what he believed to be an enemy, the lights went on, showing Luka with a girl who probably is Mio as adult.

"Don't hit us please! It wasn't our intention appear from nowhere." Mio begged, sweating.

"Why did you thought I was an enemy?" Luka yelled, punching Don. "Mou, you are so stupid…" She started to fall down, passing out.

Gai and the others appeared when the lights went up and, seeing Luka falling, Gai ran towards her, yelling. "Luka-san! What happened?!" Luckily, he managed to pick her before touching the ground.

"Ken hurt her a lot…" Mio said. "I don't know how she could endure all that until now."

Gai only could hold his love trying to not shed tears. He was angry and sad at same time, Ken made him suffer too many and he knows how much the one he loves suffered as well. He just wanted all of this to end.

Joe, seeing his comrade, put his and at his shoulder. "Don't worry Gai, Ken will pay for this, it's a promise."

Gai smiled to him, as Ahim appeared to take care of the girls' wounds.

* * *

In the other day, Marvelous, Joe and Don were ready to train more with Right and Kagura. Mio and Luka were resting with the latter still unconscious. Akira told to his comrades what happened and that Mio told him that Madame Noire and Baron Nero were still alive.

"They will probably come here…" Right looked at Marvelous, with very determination. "Please, help me to fight them, If you help us we will give our power, is a promise."

"I guess I have no choice." He smiled extending his hand. "I have to take this training seriously though."

Gai and Ahim decided to do a physical training with Tokacchi, Hikari and Akira while the others trained their Imaginations.

Inside GokaiGalleon Luka slowly opened her eyes seeing Mio looking worried to her, helped her to get up and avoid any pain.

"You slept a lot." Mio said, laughing a bit. "Your friends are already training."

"Did you watched me all this time?" Luka asked, while tried to stand up.

Mio nodded, smiling. "Yes, it's the least I should do for what you did for me. Why you saved me so many times?"

"Actually, you remind me of my deceased sister." She smiled lowering her head

Mio was really shocked and sad at same time. She didn't know when exactly Luka's sister died or how much she looks like her, Mio was like a little sister to her veteran and she could really feel a sisterly image in Luka.

She slowly went towards Luka and hugged, apologizing and thanking for everything.

But they heard a big explosion that made the galleon shock, and through the window they could see Baron Nero and Madame Noire attacking it. They discovered where they were and they couldn't just be stand up without doing nothing.

They nodded to each other, and ran out the galleon. Though still with some injuries, Luka was decided to fight. After landing, she noticed that both Baron Nero and Madame Noire acted like Killborero and Icerondo, dull and coldly, not wanting nothing but destroy. The duo picked their transformation items, running towards the enemies.

 _"_ _Gokai Change!"_

 _"_ _Toq Change!"_

They slashed the two enemies with theirs swords, with no reaction coming from them. After receiving a kick from them, Madame Noire shoot, throwing the duo far. They were still weak and being too reckless in trying to beat them alone. They didn't think at that time their comrades would come to help, so they closed their eyes thinking the about the worst possible end.

But for a miracle the two enemies were shot before they could finish the duo. Their comrades actually came.

"Luka-san, don't be so reckless." Gai went towards her, almost in panic. "I don't want to lose you yet." He helped her to get up.

"Mou, I don't have any intentions to die." She put her hands on his shoulder. She actually wanted to hug him and tell how much she missed him and how much she doesn't want them to separate again but that wasn't the time for that so that hands on his shoulder was the way she could say how much missed him.

"So let's kick their asses and send them to where they belong." Marvelous said, smiling.

"Let's show our teamwork for them." Right clenched his firsts before he and his comrades picked their transformation items and transformed.

They ran towards the enemies, splitting in couples based in their colors. Luka and Joe switched their guns with Mio and Tokacchi's swords, respectively, and slashed them as the Toqger duo shoot. Later, Don, Hikari, Ahim and Kagura did the same thing, with Hikari and Kagura slashing and Ahim and Don shooting. In both cases, the enemies took the hits without doing nothing and Luka started to feel suspect. Marvelous and Right then attacked with their swords and again the enemies just took the hit, but this time, they seemed to react.

"They are going to hit us!" Luka yelled, warning her comrades.

"Not this time!" Tokacchi said as he and Ahim grabbed the enemies' back. "Akira-kun, Gai-kun now."

Gai inserted his Ranger Key on his Gokai Spear and jumped while Akira inserted his Drill Ressha on his Yudo Breaker, running towards Madame Noire. Both didn't have much time and needed to be perfect in what they are going to do.

"Gokai Shooting Star!" Gai shouted throwing his spear to Baron Nero, while Akira just ran straight to Madame Noire, with both managing to destroy them. For a moment, Mio and Luka thought they sacrificed Tokacchi and Ahim, but they actually escaped, before the two sixth rangers finished the enemies.

"Everything went according with the plan." Kagura said as she gave a high five to Ahim.

"So everything was your plan?" Luka asked.

"Yes." Right said. "You guys told me that you faced revived villains before and we thought they could act similar."

"But I survived because I imagined myself escaping. What you guys taught me was very useful." Ahim said smiling.

Right gave an approval sign, there's no way the Toqgers would be happier.

"Now, let's eat something? I'm hungry." Marvelous suggested

"Did you say, eat something?" Right asked, with shinning eyes.

"Luka, did Marvelous are good at eating?" Mio asked, worried.

"Good at eating? He just eats anything is his front." Luka answered.

"Oh my god…" Mio put a palm in her face, making everyone laugh.

* * *

After fully recovered, Luka happily picked her new Ranger Key, admiring it. After defeating Baron Nero and Madame Noire the Toqgers had no objection in borrowing them their powers. Gai was looking to her, sad. She suffered a lot and he couldn't do nothing for her.

"I'm sorry. I failed in protect you." He said, in a very low voice tone.

"Don't worry about this, protect yourself first." She smiled, kissing his forehead.

"You can't deny that you two are an item after this." Joe appeared, giving a malicious look.

"Stop!" Gai's face went brightly red. "I'm not talking about you and Marvelous-san."

"I-I don't have anything with h-him." Joe said, with the face as red as Gai's.

"Guys, look at this!" Ahim yelled as everyone went to the window. The Galleon was passing by the Toqger's secret base and they were there, now as kids, waving to them. The Gokaigers waved as well, since they had a lot to thank.


	12. The Last Group (Part 1: Stubborn Ninjas)

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for getting a bit late for posting this chapter, I just have some problem writing the latest chapter, which delayed this one, sorry -.- but I hope you like this one!**_

 _ **When I was writing this chapter Ninninger was still airing, that's why they are surprised that Gabi Raizo revived (I didn't know Toei would revive him as well lol)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, but if I do, you would probably be watching this story you're reading now.**_

* * *

 __The crew was excited when they are heading for the next city. They managed to get two powers and there was only one missing, the Ninningers' power. Gai was happily searching with Don, he seemed to have found many information about the Ninningers; Ahim was making some tea with Luka's help and Joe was just sitting and looking at Marvelous. For a long time he have been admired his captain, without thinking he would feel something more lately. Except Marvelous himself, everyone else are aware about Joe's feelings, but he keep that hidden to him, is not something people need to know.

"You like him, right?" Gai said after appearing without Joe noticing, scaring him.

"Stop saying this…" His cheeks were bright red, he can't simply deny his words, but that wasn't something to tell either.

"You should tell him, we may understand your feelings." He said before going after Marvelous with enthusiasm. "I found a lot of useful information! The Ninningers are a group of ninjas from the Igasaki clan, I have their names and even their address."

"For a group of ninjas, they don't know how to hide properly." Marvelous said, giving his usual smile.

"I just hope they borrow their powers as easy as it was to find their location." Don said, appearing next to Gai.

"I highly doubt." Marvelous said. "I'm sure Ken is after them and this guy is a pain in the ass…"

They nodded as they went to drink tea with Ahim and Luka. They know they got stronger every time they team up with some new team but they don't know if team up with the Ninningers will give them strength enough to defeat Ken or even if the beginners would like to team up with them. They also didn't have no idea about why some monsters reappear and attack with the same pattern, but Joe was almost sure that Ken was behind that as well.

After a while they arrived to the Igasaki clan's house, it was big and flashy, very different of what they thought a ninja's house would be.

After some minutes a man around his 20's and dressed as red answered. "Did I know you all from somewhere?" He asked, confused.

"My name is Captain Marvelous, are you a Ninninger?"

"Yes, I'm Igasaki Takaharu."

"Then borrow me your powers!" Marvelous pointed to Takaharu while he stayed confused.

* * *

Takaharu had no choice but invite the Gokaigers to explain why what was happening and why they wanted they powers. Inside they meet the remaining Ninningers, Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka, Kasumi and Kinji, who were as much confused as Takaharu. Marvelous explained everything, about Ken wanting their Ranger Keys, about them needing the beginners' power and about their meeting with the Kyoryugers and Toqgers. He explained literally about everything, except for being attacked in their two meetings.

"So… Will you borrow me your powers?" Marvelous asked coldly.

"Of cor-"

Takaharu tried to say, only to being interrupted by Fuuka, who practically jumped on him. "Onii-chan, what are you trying to do?" She asked, angrily.

"They said we should borrow them our powers…"

"Are you stupid?" She gave him a smack across the face. "Do you really think they will give our powers back later?"

"Just look at them." Yakumo said. "They are pirates, we shouldn't trust them."

Takaharu just looked to his comrades confused. For him, the Gokaigers are friends who need help but the others don't feel like trust them. They can try to fool the Ninningers.

"We are not borrowing anything!" Kasumi yelled to the Gokaigers. "We have our enemies to defeat as well."

"The last one is always a pain in the ass to convince…" Joe murmured, with Gai and Don being the only ones to hear, worried.

"Listen, you can refuse our offer but I'm not going out until you give me your powers." Marvelous went towards Kasumi, facing her.

"What are you talking about?"

"We are pirates. When we want something, we take by force." He smiled.

Kasumi knew that they will not give up easily, Marvelous showed to be very stubborn. The Ninningers had no choice but let the Gokaigers stay with them until they get tired of waiting. Marvelous had his eyes on Kasumi and that was starting to bother Joe, he couldn't do absolutely nothing to avoid that. Gai could see how much bothered Joe was and decided to follow him when he decided to go out.

"I said that you should talk to him." Gai said, sitting next to Joe.

"What are you talking about?" Joe blushed, pretending to not understand.

"You know what I'm talking about." Gai put himself in Joe's front, pointing a finger on him. "I'm talking about your feelings over Marvelous-san."

"This shit again? I've told a lot of times I don't like him…" He looked at Marvelous again, with doubt in his eyes. Gai knew that Joe actually like him.

"I know you are lying to me." Gai said. "But I really think you should talk to him about or feelings or else you may lose him."

Before Joe could say anything, they heard the Ninningers' Gama Gama Guns reacting. Takaharu explained that that always happen when a Youkai appear. The Gokaigers decided to follow them, distrusting that Ken might be involved in the attack. After getting in the place where the Youkai is supposedly attacking, they saw Gabi Raizo, moving forward, while attacking the civilians in his way.

"What he is doing? He should supposedly be dead!" Fuuka said, as surprised as his comrades.

"I guess we have no choice." Takaharu said, picking his Nin Shuriken.

 _"_ _Shuriken Henge."_

 _"_ _Shuriken Change."_

The Ninningers transformed and ran towards Gabi Raizo, picking their swords. The Gokaigers looked at them, knowing that something like that would happen again. Gabi Raizo had the same pattern as the every other revived villains they fought, attacked without thing and had absolutely no mercy. They knew the Ninningers wouldn't win this fight alone.

" _Another_ revived monster…" Luka said. "I guess this can't be coincidence."

"They won't win alone." Gai said looking at Marvelous. "Let's help them."

"We have no choice." Marvelous said with a bored look, picking his Ranger Key as his teammates did the same.

 _"_ _Gokai Change!"_

The crew transformed and ran to help the Ninningers. Marvelous, Joe and Luka tried to attack Gabi Raizo while Don, Ahim and Gai went to where the Ninningers were landed, thanks to the Youkai throwing them. The three Gokaigers managed to hold Gabi Raizo for a while, but were thrown seconds later.

"What are you guys trying to do? The prey is ours." Kasumi yelled.

"Can you cooperate with us for a while?" Marvelous said, putting his hand at Kasumi's shoulder. Joe just looked, bother with that. "We knew someone would revive, and you guys won't win alone."

Kasumi sighed, she reasoned that the Gokaigers may be telling the truth and they should work together. Both the Gokaigers and Ninningers stood side-by-side, very serious this time.

"Let's try one of new powers!" Gai enthusiastically said, picking his Kyoryuger Ranger Key.

His teammates just nodded while picking their respective Ranger Keys.

 _"_ _Gokai Change!"_

The Gokaigers changed into the Kyoryugers and shot Gabi Raizo with their Gaburivolvers. The Ninningers hesitated for a while, surprised to see that their veterans are able to change their forms, but soon both Takaharu and Kinji ran towards the Youkai in order to attack him.

The other Ninningers followed Takaharu and Kinji, slashing the Youkai with their swords, while the Gokaigers, with the exception of Gai, shot him. Gai then came, slashing him with his sword and kicking him, throwing him far away.

"Let's use Kentrospiker!" Marvelous ordered.

The crew nodded as they picked their weapons. Marvelous threw the Zyudenchi, uniting the weapons in one. He jumped and threw the Kentrospiker in Gabi Raizo, finishing him.

Everybody celebrated, but Marvelous had some distrust. He found Gabi Raizo too easy to be beaten, even though everybody worked together, it was necessary only one weapon to finish him. Something was telling him that the things are not over.

"Congratulations, you really managed to beat him." A voice could be heard, approaching the Gokaigers. Claps also could be heard. They knew who were speaking and when turned out they had assurance. It was Ken.

"I knew you are behind these strange resurrections." Marvelous coldly said, while the Ninningers could only be stood confused, trying to understand what the hell is happening.

"Yeah, Thanks to this I can revive anyone I want." Ken showed a round amulet hanging from his neck. "I came here to give you guys another present, I'm sure you will love it."

Behind Ken two guys appeared, both looking human and dressing like cowboys. That shocked Kinji, with his entire body shivering. It looks like he know them from somewhere, even though nobody else has idea of who are them.

"Kinji-san, what is happening?" Fuuka asked, trying to understand Kinji's suddenly change.

"They are… my family." Kinji tried to escape of his trance to answer.

"Correct…" Ken laughed, giving a sword to the oldest guy. "Now finish them. This will be so fun…"

Everyone was ready to fight back as the guys ran towards them. Everyone, except Kinji. He undid his transformation, hoping that his family can recognize him and stop doing such a cruel thing.

"Father… brother… it's me. I can't fight you, so stop with this. You two aren't like this!"

They didn't hear Kinji, they keep running towards him in order to attack, and he keep motionless. He would prefer be hurt than hurt his precious family. Merciless, his father was ready to slash him.

But Marvelous walked in his front and got hurt instead.

Ken laughed as Marvelous laid down in the ground, with his teammates running after him. Kinji was shocked with the fact that a pirate risked his life to save him, even though they just met.

"Listen, this sword has a poison that will slowly kill your captain. I have the antidote, but if you want it you must give me all your Ranger Keys. I'll let you think." Ken said as he went out, leaving Kinji's relatives with him.


End file.
